


I Don't Care if You're a Delinquent and a Crossdresser at the Same Time, so Let Me Date You!

by prdsdefsus



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Crossdressing, M/M, Pining, don't worry gyu only crossdress for fun, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-03-02 11:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prdsdefsus/pseuds/prdsdefsus
Summary: Kai found this girl from one random Tiktok video and fell for her.But then again, it seems the universe likes to put some twist in Kai's love life because soon he found out the girl is actually a boy. What makes him even more surprised is that the crossdresser turns out to be the ultimate intimidating and most-feared delinquent in his school, Choi Beomgyu.





	1. I Have Laid My Eyes on You!

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I HATE ARIZ SO MUCH FOR POINTING OUT THAT GYU LOOKS LIKE THOSE CROSSDRESSERS IN TIKTOK (and myself because I was the first one to point on how small his face is.) but I love him too because he's pretty much the reason why I could write this. 
> 
> Second, I don't have Tiktok on my phone HDJSJD but I will research on how it works more. 
> 
> Third, I've been crying over kaigyu a lot these days but too bad I wasn't really in the mood for writing, and now I had it so here ya go! 
> 
> Fourth, big thanks to Zee for being my beta-reader! I love you mwa 💖💖
> 
> I decided to make Beomgyu as a delinquent because... Man, he would definitely be one :/ I mean, he isn't as soft as how he looks tbh. 
> 
> Then, the students here are pretty much real people (like idols or trainees) and I actually had a hard time :// so if you know some 02liner idols/trainees pls just drop 'em HHhhH
> 
> Anyways, enough with the rambling and let's get into the main thing!

It was all started from a joke.

 

Tiktok is pretty popular these days, and that’s enough for Kai to understand why Yeonjun kept shoving a lot of _cringy_ yet cute girl videos right onto his face—because it was a trend and it was a good material for both of them to clown around (even Taehyun had to scold them for being so noisy when they were at the canteen with Soobin beside him, chuckling seeing the three acted like that). So, really, Kai didn’t mind—except that his eyes caught a really cute and pretty figure on the recommendation section. He really _minded._

 

Still holding Yeonjun's phone, Kai glanced at its owner, who was still bantering with Taehyun and quickly clicked on the video, feeling glad that he had muted the volume.

 

The girl is pretty—eyes as bright as stars, her hair was medium-length blond, making Kai wants to know how soft her strand is under his skin, and the most important thing is her face looked like a doll; small and unreal, definitely matches with her red thin lips.

 

With his lower lips chewed, Kai taps on the poster’s profile, stalking her as far as he could.

 

By that time, he knows two things; he fell for that girl, whom later he realizes her id is Chesnuthical, and he definitely needs to download Tiktok on his phone once he gets home.

 

.

 

“Damn, are you actually into Tiktok now?”

 

Kai immediately hides his phone, then lifts his head to find out who was asking. It’s Taehyun, his _forever_ (please do notice the sarcasm) best friend.

 

“Are you?” Taehyun lifts one of his eyebrows, still questioning the same thing.

 

“N- no!” Kai denies, cheeks tinted with the color of red, “It’s just… A girl from these videos kinda interests me, so…. Yea.” He’s fiddling with his forefingers, acting like a middle school girl in love.

 

(Well, it’s partially true, the difference is just that he is a boy.)

 

Taehyun makes a disgusted face, “Don’t tell me you watched all of her videos?” and it only receives a sheepish smile from Kai. “Okay, creepy.” He concludes.

 

“I am not!” Kai blurts, “And here I thought, you were supposed to be my friend.”

 

“Sure.”

 

“I am now positive one hundred percent sure I hate you.”

 

That manages to make Taehyun laugh slightly, “Okay, okay,” he catches his breath, “So, mind to tell me the details?”

 

Kai grumbles, “Only if you don’t make fun of it.” Then he stares sharply at Taehyun when he notices the latter has a mocking smile on his face while saying, “Sounds impossible but let’s see.”

 

Then Kai tells Taehyun—about him finding this girl on the recommendation section and being so in love with her. Taehyun was indeed surprised at first because that was so sudden, but then again, it’s Hueningkai. He can’t really tell just how many brain cells that young boy has.

 

“Basically, you like this girl you found in… Tiktok.”

 

“Yes!” Kai beams gleefully. He can see how done Taehyun is with him but trying to not really pay attention to it.

 

“Yesterday.”

 

“That’s right!”

 

Taehyun sighs, “Why are you like this…” his hand flies onto the top of his head and ruffles them roughly. “Anyways, can I see-“

 

Suddenly the loud sound of the door being opened interrupts, causing most of the students in the class turn their attention into the source of the voice—they gulp upon knowing who just slammed the door.

 

It’s Choi Beomgyu, the most feared delinquent in his school. He might look tiny, but with just a flick of his sharp gaze, he could make the students run away from him. He’s well known because he fights with students from other schools a lot. However, the teachers seem not wanting to drop him out as he, most times, gets into the A-list lineup.

 

“Hey,” he growls, “Is Jisung around? That asshole borrowed something from me and he hasn’t given it back.” He stares at everyone sharply, brows furrowing due to feeling annoyed.

 

One of the girls, Hyein, replies, voice shaking, “Uh… He’s sick, so he isn’t around.”

 

Beomgyu spats, “Right,” stopping before he turns back, “Tell him that I was searching for him.” Was his last sentence and proceeds to slam the door again.

 

The whole class immediately feels relieved once Beomgyu has disappeared. Hyein who just replied to him suddenly collapses into her seat and the other girls approach her as they ask if she’s okay. It is indeed making the students less anxious because no one ended up being hurt.

 

Except for Kai, he seems stunned seeing what happened earlier. It feels like there is something holding him inside for not being so afraid.

 

“Whew, that was… Something.” Taehyun turns his head and finds Kai still getting stoned, “Hey Kai, you okay?”

 

“A- yeah… It’s just…” Kai trails off, leaving Taehyun curious. “He seems familiar…”

 

“Well, he wanders a lot, you probably met him somewhere.” Taehyun shrugs casually while Kai is looking unsure, “I… I don’t know… But…” he gulps, eyeing at his phone screen with worries.

 

“He really looks like this Tiktok girl I was talking about…”


	2. Busted...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai's head is probably going to explode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting! I actually had done some illustration based on this fic so I might attach the link here later ^^ 
> 
> [Edited] the link is in the next chapter!

There is a silence for a while. Kai still has his eyes fixed on the phone screen as Taehyun looks at the other boy unbelievably with one of his eyebrows lifted.

 

"What?" Comes from Taehyun's lips, "You're joking, let me see." He manages to snatch Kai's phone, making the owner complain at the back. But soon, Kai watches how Taehyun's brows furrowed while biting his lower lips, "Th- they really look alike, don't you think?" He asks nervously.

 

It takes some seconds for Taehyun to answer, deadpanning, "No, what the hell."

 

Kai is taken aback slightly. He grabs his phone back and sees the girl's video closely, "Seriously? Their faces are incredibly small and they pretty much have similar body shape." He states once he faces Taehyun again.

 

The latter shakes his head, "No way, man. Beomgyu sunbae wouldn't do something like that," he denies, "Also, how come you're so sure about this? You've only seen him once, which was just now."

 

Kai stares at his phone a bit, then replies back, "We'll stalk him then."

 

"What!?"

 

Kai quickly covers Taehyun's mouth, shushing, "Don't raise your voice!" Which Taehyun responds with pulling Kai's hand away and grumbles, "How would I not! That won't happen!"

 

Kai pouts upon hearing Taehyun's negative response, "Why wouldn't you?" he questions. Something inside him is flaring, telling him that he really needs to find out if Beomgyu is actually the girl behind those videos.

 

"Because he's scary, duh, Hyuka." Taehyun stays unbothered. Kai, on the other side, is still forcing his friend to stalk the senior with him, he's practically pleading right now.

 

"Please please please! You're my friend! How could you neglect your own friend like this?" Kai makes a fake cry noises and shakes Taehyun's shoulders.

 

The latter pushes Kai away carefully, "And a real friend doesn't want their friend to be in danger," his eyes glued at Kai's, sharp, "Kai, I'm serious about this. Beomgyu sunbae had ten to twenty people gone into the hospital, you better don't do anything dumb around him."

 

There is a storm inside Kai body--he could feel his whole body stoned at what just Taehyun told him.

 

"S, seriously? That's fucked up," Kai mutters, slightly feeling afraid, yet still holding on to his words, "But I just have the gut that this girl is actually him..." hand clenching the fabric of his school uniform's pants, "I could feel them in my jelly!"

 

Taehyun shrugs, "Well, whatever. My point is I don't wanna be included in this stalking thing you're going to do." Was his last sentence before both of them proceeds to turn their attention toward their teacher who just arrived by that time.

 

.

 

"No. Way."

 

"Yes way."

 

Yeonjun shifts back at his seat, throwing his confused look at Kai, "You're telling me that this Tiktok girl is Choi Beomgyu? That's..."

 

"Stupid. I know. Forgive me for not holding him back." Taehyun cuts the conversation between the two, totally ignoring the youngest's groan next to him which sounded something like _'I told you I'm pretty sure about this!'_.

 

"No, dumbass." Yeonjun lets out a light chuckle, "That's actually interesting, tell me more about it!"

 

Kai throws Taehyun a victory smile, making the latter to sigh and sinks his face on to his palms. The other boy doesn't care though, so he's starting to tell Yeonjun about his plan.

 

"Okay, since I thought something like that, I was planning to stalk him all day." Kai says positively, as if it isn't one of the most dangerous things that he shouldn't do when it actually is, at least that's what most students think.

 

Yeonjun hums as a response, sounding not sure, "Well... I don't know, Kai," he places his spoon beside his lunchbox, "You see... Beomgyu is really brutal," Taehyun mouths a small _'Yes!'_ while balling his hand into fist hearing that whilst Kai begins to look disappointed.

 

"But it sounds exciting, so I will go with you!"

 

Yeonjun's reply and his bright smile succeeds to make Kai feels happy as Taehyun drops his head on to the table.

 

"Really!? Thank you, Yeonjun hyung! You're the best!" Kai wants to jump into Yeonjun and hug the older tightly, but with the canteen's table seperating them causes him to think maybe he should do it later.

 

Despite the two being all noisy and stuffs, Taehyun only ruffles his hair and mumbles, "God, I forgot you two share the same braincells...."

 

Yeonjun doesn't react much on Taehyun's sentence, "Then, when will our secret mission start?" He asks gleefully, "I could feel the thrill already, oh wow."

 

Taehyun rolls his eyes at that, "Sure, I'm not gonna be responsible if you two get beaten." He chirps in, gaze looking bored.

 

"Stop being so salty, Taehyun. Jeez." Kai laughs lightly, and it clearly doesn't make Taehyun interested by the way he replied, "Mmhm, whatever."

 

Leaving the latter like that, Kai focuses on Yeonjun again, face doesn't give a single hint that he's scared, "I thought we could do it immediately after we're eating!" He suggests.

 

It wasn't bad, shown by the way how Yeonjun shrugs and says, "Cool," he places his lunchbox in his bag, utters, "Let's do it then."

 

.

 

Taehyun, honestly, already expected that their plan--or maybe he should say it Kai's plan rather--wouldn't really go well because one week after they done their Mission Impossible (that's what those two called it), Yeonjun was forced to stop stalking Beomgyu with Kai.

 

By whom, you ask? Of course it's no other than Choi Soobin or as known as Yeonjun's beloved boyfriend. The latter never wants to make his boyfriend sulk about how he is way more interested with Choi Beomgyu's daily life than himself, so eventually, he quitted.

 

That's why, Taehyun doesn't show Kai an extreme reaction once he heard Yeonjun left from the young boy. 

 

"It's been two weeks and nothing interesting happened, anyway." Taehyun munches the doughnut he bought earlier in the canteen, "And you know, It's Soobin hyung, Yeonjun hyung couldn't say no to him."

 

"Aren't you not allowed to eat in the class." Was Kai's reply instead of really responding to what Taehyun said.

 

"If you want me to leave, fine."

 

"NO NO NO! Yeonjun hyung had ditched me and now you too!? Will I die in loneliness...." Kai burries his head into the wood table, and that only gets a bitter comeback from the other boy, "Shut your dramatic ass, I swear to god, Hyuka."

 

The mentioned boy sighs in frustation, both hands starting to mess his dark lock, "Aaah, god damn it," Maybe this whole thing turns out to have more impact on himself than he thought, "I... I'm going to the toilet."

 

Taehyun just nods, not trying to pull back Kai to his seat as the latter walks away from the class and looks for the nearest toilet.

 

At the time Kai arrives, he isn't really sure if he should wash his face after he takes a piss or not, but catching a figure of Choi Beomgyu applying a red flashy liptint on the sink mirror is definitely not on his plan.

 

"Oh."


	3. Blackmail? Blackmail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With this, Kai is able to get what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! aaaa sorry for the very late update!! i'm pretty busy with my tasks so it's p hard for me to update my fics haha but i'll try my best! 
> 
> Next, i will upload a gdrive folder containing some kaigyu (with this au) rough sketches/drafts! my illust isn't that good but still no one would hurt seeing them i guess and yeaah i changed the title of this work bcs i wanna have the japanese light novel vibe title HAHA 
> 
> also tw!! this has some minor violence
> 
> [Edit] I have uploaded the illustrations! You can access it here! ⬇️⬇️⬇️  
> https://drive.google.com/folderview?id=1MMEnvKYfxgj76XS-LKY1Y-PKohpvDmus
> 
> It'll be updated on... idk everytime i like to draw anything about this au. It has some spoilers as well,,, so be careful! (??)

Eyes circled perfectly--a surprised look is clearly plastered on Kai's feature. His mouth slightly agape, not believing what he just witnessed.

 

 

It is Choi Beomgyu, the well-known delinquent on the school. And he is currently applying some liptint (Kai is not even sure what is that thing called) in front of the sink mirror.

 

 

"Shit-" Kai could hear Beomgyu's curse while the latter is removing the red tint on his lips. He has a sharp look at the moment; his eyes are able to pierce through the inside of Kai except that the younger doesn't react immediately toward it.

 

 

The two boys do not start any conversation. It's quiet, even Beomgyu looks confused with the current situation and decides to quickly walk away from the sink, about to leave the other boy alone until he sees how fast Kai approaches him--trapping him between the wall and his body.

 

 

"You..." Kai begins to talk, "Are you Chesnuthical?"

 

 

All of these feel too rushed. Kai is able to notice the frown on Beomgyu's forehead slowly pop up. At this point, he should be afraid, because the one who he is caging right now is Choi Beomgyu--the most feared delinquent in this school area. But somehow he doesn't get scared. He only eyes the older boy with a deep gaze, which is something rare coming from him; he doesn't feel afraid despite knowing Beomgyu would attack him so sudden.

 

Stopping Kai train of thoughts, Beomgyu finally lets out a small voice. Kai wishes he could get the answer he wanted.

 

 

"The fuck..."

 

 

This gets Kai lift his brows; he couldn't hear Beomgyu clearly, "Huh?"

 

 

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?”

 

 

The first thing what Kai does after seeing that is to jolt. He knows Beomgyu is a brutal person, but he would not expect he would yell right on to his face when he is trapped under the younger’s body. And the fact that Beomgyu implied how he doesn’t have any single idea about who Chesnuthical is makes his stomach curled with anxiety. He feels ashamed for mouthing someone’s name who he found in the cringy ass application. However his gut says the otherwise; his mind keeps telling this Choi Beomgyu is the person who got him head over heels. 

 

 

Kai takes a look at Beomgyu with his best, wanting to make sure if he actually has the specific features (bright eyes, thick eyebrows, small face, elf-like ears and lean shoulders.) like Chesnuthical does until he notices a quick jab has landed right on to his stomach, which causes him to move away from Beomgyu. 

 

 

“What a fucking creep,” The delinquent manages to spit out several words, “Disgusting, I’m going.” was his last sentence before he leaves groaning Kai alone while the latter is clutching on to his stomach on the floor, unfamiliar with the stinging sensation he received earlier. 

 

 

“Crap…” Kai pants, if he couldn’t eat anything after this, he wouldn’t be surprised at all, “I really should not mess up with him…” he mumbles while rubbing on to his own stomach, hoping it could at least make it less hurt. Once he is deep thinking how should he stand up now, something caught his attention; the liptint. It seems like Beomgyu forgot to bring it or maybe he’s too embarrassed to take it since someone else--Kai, in this case--is there. 

 

 

“Unless…?”

 

.

 

“Is Hueningkai around!?” 

 

 

Kai's class is supposed to be peaceful today except someone yelled loudly; voice full of anger. Kai immediately turns his head to the source of the voice while Taehyun is only making a puzzled look. From there, he could see Choi Beomgyu on the door with his brows furrowed--Kai definitely knows what is that senior of his up to. 

 

 

“What the hell did you do this time?” Taehyun whispers, not wanting his voice to be heard by anyone but Kai. On the other side, the questioned boy only shrugs and throws Taehyun a slight smirk, saying, “Something that is definitely not fucked up.”

 

 

“It must be is fucked up.” Taehyun deadpans in return, causing Kai to chuckle as he walks toward the door, about to converse with Beomgyu and completely ignoring the other students’ murmurs. 

 

 

“I know you have _that_ ,” is the first sentence Beomgyu spews once both of them are outside Kai's class, “Give it back.” he adds, extending his hand; expecting Kai would simply return the liptint to him. However, Kai would never ever be Hueningkai if he is not being a little demon that likes to make people cry in suffer. So he leans on to the frame of the door nearby, giving the older boy a sly smile with his brows lifted and replies, “I will give it back to you,” his hand goes to the pocket on his pants, soon bringing up and revealing the small liptint that Beomgyu applied yesterday, “Under two conditions.”

 

 

The boy infront of him gulps; the terrorized look is present there--and Kai is definitely not wanting to miss this chance to get the things he wants. While Kai is toying around with the liptint, Beomgyu chooses to ask. 

 

 

“And those are…?”

 

 

“One, answer my question; you really are Chesnuthical, aren’t you?” 

 

 

Kai could see how Beomgyu is getting annoyed by the way he frowns too much and how red his elf-like ears become--which is something Chesnuthical has as well--and Kai concludes, seeing Beomgyu getting flustered like this might be his favorite new view because, _god_ , he is able to defeat the most-feared delinquent in this school area. 

 

 

“H, how about the second one?”

 

 

“Depends on your first answer.”

 

 

“YOU FUCKER-”

 

 

Kai quickly raises the liptint so Beomgyu would not be able to reach it and smiles, “You’re saying?”

 

 

Beomgyu clicks his tongue--he indeed is in annoyance, “I will fucking kill you one day.” he curses under his breath. Clenching his fist tightly, he manages to answer Kai's question. And the answer is exactly like what the latter has in his mind.

 

 

“Yes, I am Chesnuthical,” Beomgyu states, preparing himself to jump in order to get the liptint, “Now give me my-”

 

 

“Uh uh,” Kai shakes his index finger, a movement of disapproval, “Since you’ve confessed that you actually are Chesnuthical…” his lazy eyes meet with Beomgyu’s bigger ones; a smug look is written all over his face. 

 

 

“Go on a date with me as Chesnuthical.” 


	4. The End of Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai might or might have not fucked up his (love) life.
> 
> (Alternatively, Kai might or might have not developed his feeling toward Choi Beomgyu instead of Chesnuthical.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! Sorry if it isnt as nice as you'd think sobs + this is unbeta'd. Enjoy, i guess???

It was straight up a command coming from Kai’s mouth, and he is very much amused seeing the face Beomgyu has made toward the sentence; it was a blank and confused look until he suddenly bursts out. Maybe his brain finally processed what Kai said earlier, which is kind of cute, the younger thinks. 

 

 

“W, what the fuck!?” Kai notices how Beomgyu startled instead of getting emotionally stabbed by the sudden curse, “There is no way I will g- go on a date with you! You fucking creepy!” Beomgyu continues as he starts lifting up his knee, looking like aiming for every boy’s vital spot. Kai indeed is not a pro when it comes to sudden attack like this, but of course his mind would still tell him to avoid it. His stomach still stings from yesterday and he doesn’t want another part, especially his _vital_ part, gets hurt, which this act eventually leads him to lean onto the nearest wall rather than the class door frame.

 

 

“You see,” Kai decides to talk again, “I checked this liptint brand on the internet last night, and it’s being sold in a high price,” he says while fiddling with the mentioned liptint.

 

 

“Do you really think you’d be able to get another one in a short term?” Kai adds, his grin has gotten wider, “And… I think you forgot that I can tell everyone else in this school that you’re crossdressing, don’t you?”

 

 

On the other side, Beomgyu is frowning deeply; he is maybe already in the higher level of irritation. His jaw clenched tightly, probably trying to hold himself from spitting out the curses.“For your information, I am very very pissed right now,” Beomgyu is now walking toward Kai closer, grabbing onto the latter’s collar roughly and brings the face closer to his. 

 

 

With his teeth gritting, low voice, and dark eyes, Beomgyu tells him; “Gyeonggi Park. 10 AM. This sunday. I will fucking kill you if you don’t show up.” 

 

 

Come to everyone’s surprise, Kai does not shiver any single bit--it totally is different from what people would think. He still has his smile on the face and replies happily, “I can assure you I will.”

 

 

That being done, Beomgyu finally lets out Kai’s collar, not paying attention on how it has wrinkles now and begins to walk away. Kai thinks the delinquent would not mouth any single thing anymore but it seems like he was wrong because soon he sees Beomgyu stops midway, turning his back and says;

 

 

“You asshole better pay for everything.”

 

 

And he walks again, begins to disappear from Kai’s sight. However, that doesn’t scare him at all--he feels giddy, even. A giggle successfully escapes from his lips and responds to it loudly.

 

 

 “I will!” 

 

 

A cheerful smile is painted on Kai’s feature.

 

.

 

Kai steps back into the class, making everyone to be surprised seeing how he seems not injured at all. The other students start to bomb him with things such as saying how grateful they are to know that he doesn’t have any scratch from the senior or ask what did they do earlier. Taehyun also manages to approach him between the crowded area. 

 

 

“What did he do to you!?” Taehyun asks, voice loud once he’s nearby Kai, pulling his wrist roughly which causing Kai to think his wrist feels like about to detach yet at the same time Kai feels that close friend of his cares about him. 

 

 

“Nothing,” Kai says, “It really is nothing, he did not bully me or whatsoever, everything’s fine,” _it’s me who bullies him_ , Kai wants to continue, but he briefly promised Beomgyu to not tell anything about this, and he knows his limit, so he chooses to ensure everyone he is alright, “Nothing’s happened, guys, you can go back doing whatever you were doing.” 

 

 

Everyone in the class feels relieved in second after Kai told that. It would be troublesome for them to see if he got beaten up, Kai assumes but nevertheless, it makes him happy to know his classmates were worried about him--that’s enough proof for him to notice his class is filled with nice people.

 

 

As soon as the students minding their own business, Taehyun asks him again on their seat, “But for real though, what happened between you two?” his tone was dead serious, and Kai is between the wave between telling him the truth or not because--didn’t Taehyun basically know? He told him about the Tiktok girl--or e-girl, Kai found out the right term. When he still isn’t sure with his decision, Taehyun speaks again;

 

 

“Is it about the Tiktok thing?”

 

 

Shiver serving down to Kai’s spine as he hears Taehyun saying--or questioning, rather--that. Meanwhile Taehyun just snickers, “No way right, I mean it’s Beomgyu s-”

 

 

Kai nods hesitantly. 

 

 

“...You must be joking.”

 

 

Kai shakes his head, devastated, “I also thought it was just my head, but it turned out he actually is. He admitted it when we were on the corridor since I have his lip... Liptint? Chapstick? I don’t know what is this thing called,” he shows Taehyun the red liptint he has been hiding since getting back into the class, “It’s his, I saw him trying this on during that time I went to the toilet yesterday, the talk we had earlier was basically him begging me to return this,”

 

 

“And how can you still have his liptint? If I recall correctly, that brand is pretty expensive, y’know, you should give it back to him,” Taehyun asks with low voice, probably understands this case is involving Beomgyu’s privacy.

 

 

“I know,” Kai smiles. It’s the innocent smile, but it totally is the opposite of what he says next.

 

 

“But after I get my dream date with Chesnuthical.”

 

.

 

“So he really is that Tiktok girl!?”

 

 

Today is Sunday, the day where Kai and Beomgyu--god, Kai thinks this is pretty weird thinking if it is him and the actual Beomgyu going out instead--would have their date. He was thinking if he should coordinate his outfits all by himself but then the uninvited guests came; Yeonjun, Soobin, and Taehyun, so Kai sighed and believes (at least he tries to) that the other three boys would help him with his clothing. 

 

 

("How did you know I'm going on a date?" 

 

 

"Blame Taehyun for it, I suppose.") 

 

 

"I only told this to you guys, please don't ever tell the others, I trust you," Kai huffs, "Also, the correct term is actually 'e-girl', the more you know." 

 

 

"Damn, alright," Yeonjun replies, staying still on Kai's mattress, "That is… Such a huge plot twist, I mean, we stalked him and we got nothing." 

 

 

Soobin gets into the conversation too, "That's true, I never expected someone like Beomgyu sunbae would do that…" rubbing his cheeks, he feels pretty surprised. Taehyun who was busy with his phone also adds, "Neither do I, I legit thought Kai was hallucinating." 

 

 

Kai pouts, "But it turned out that I was right! Now you better treat me nicely." he sounds irritated and playful at the same time, which explains the reason why his friends are laughing now, even Taehyun mumbles something like _'Sure'_. 

 

 

"Well now, let me, your Yeonjun hyung a.k.a the fashionista help you with your clothing," Yeonjun hops off from the bed and sees what are inside Kai's wardrobe, "What kind of clothes do you wanna wear anyway?" 

 

 

Tilting his head slightly, Kai is thinking hard on what kind of clothes he should wear, "Something autumn-ish, I guess." 

 

 

Yeonjun rolls his eyes, "You'd go with the black sweater vest again, wouldn't you." It sounds more like a statement than a question, and Kai only chuckles. That's true, Kai wears that kind of combination a lot; short white shirts and sweater vest. Typical him. 

 

 

Kai doesn't reply verbally but still throws the older boy a sheepish smile. Yeonjun doesn't bother, he continues to scouring the wardrobe of the younger and finds the brown coat as he's thinking. 

 

 

"Your dream autumn look would include the iconic brown coat, your usual vest-shirts combination, and beige trousers," Yeonjun speaks as he rummages and gets the clothes he mentioned, "Correct?" 

 

 

"You're indeed my best hyung." Kai responds proudly while Yeonjun just deadpans, "Because that's what you usually wear during autumn, dumbass." Causing everyone to laugh at it. 

 

 

("Not gonna lie, it does look good on you though." 

 

 

"Of course, I'm Hueningkai after all!") 

 

. 

 

If Kai says he isn't nervous, he would be lying. He looks calm from the outside, but inside? He's pretty much going crazy. His chest feels about to burst because of the excessive beats from his heart, he's also pretty sure he's actually sweating a lot right now, which is why he's glad that the air is a bit cold today. Once his eyes find a familiar figure, he takes a breath first, and approaches her carefully.

 

 

"Hey," Kai grabs on the shoulder, planning to surprise the figure from behind, "Did you wait lo-" 

 

 

The young boy didn't manage to fully ask the figure--he finds himself starstrucked upon the sight he got. It’s Beomgyu, Kai acknowledges that. But seeing that senior of his wearing a long wig, long cream-colored skirt, white frilly inner tops and god, are those flower shaped earrings gold rose colored and peach beret!? Wait, did he also manage to braid tiny parts on the side of his hair!? Kai is going insane. 

 

 

"I indeed did," Beomgyu cuts him, "Very well, we should go now, and I hope you bring my liptint?" He continues. 

 

 

Deep down there, Kai feels a bit disappointed because this thing is going to be his first and last date with Chesnuthical. He would be killed if he asked for another date--especially as Chesnuthical, not as Choi Beomgyu, and Kai understands. The fact that this whole date is just for Beomgyu to get his liptint back, only makes Kai to feel even more upset. 

 

 

"Of course I do," Kai responds, hoping to sound cheerful enough to ensure the other boy, "Yeah, let's go." 

 

 

Kai doesn't know what has gotten into him--but he barely cares if he's actually now holding Beomgyu's hand, dragging him along to go. The latter seems surprised about the sudden contact and shrieks, "Wha- what are you doing?”

 

 

“Holding your hand?" 

 

 

"Did I ever agree to that!?" 

 

 

"That's what everyone does during a date," Kai shrugs, "Also, lower your voice, please, you might get caught." He adds, still holding on to Beomgyu's hand despite overthinking how he received the older's brutal response. He thinks Beomgyu's safety is way more important than getting all irked up. 

 

 

Beomgyu doesn't say anything back, which makes Kai to feel curious and decides to steal a glance toward Beomgyu. The view welcomes him is indeed beautiful; Beomgyu is smiling faintly. His eyes are sparkling; thousands of stars are swimming there. His usual furrowed brows are absent; it's just a genuine smile plastered on Beomgyu's face. Kai has never seen Beomgyu smile before and his head is spinning now that he had witnessed it--he definitely wants to see that sight more, he thinks with flushed cheeks. 

 

 

It's a good thing that Kai wasn't caught stealing glances. He focuses on the road again and finds another topic to talk about. 

 

 

"Sunbae," Kai wants to know more about Beomgyu, not as Chesnuthical, but as Choi Beomgyu, "I… Can I ask you something?" 

 

 

Beomgyu on the other side only lifts one of his brows, confused, "Sure? But if it's something not important, you better keep your mouth shut." 

 

 

Kai's voice suddenly stuck on his throat; it feels dry. Not because of what Beomgyu said. It's just he isn't sure whether he should ask this one question has been running inside his mind or not.

 

 

"Nevermind," Kai exhales, "Where shall we go?"  

 

.

 

Today, the words 'Never judge a book by its cover' keep haunting inside Kai's head. How could he not when the place Beomgyu wanted to go is actually an art exhibition. He never thought Beomgyu would be the type that likes to admire artworks. Today, Kai learns a lot about Beomgyu. 

 

 

"I never expected that you're a fan of the arts," Kai manages to tell the other boy when the two of them are walking around the museum; looking at the artworks displayed. Beomgyu turns his head and replies, "Of course you wouldn't, because all you've heard is just me being a gangster and one of the A-listers." His voice was set low so people wouldn't notice them--especially Beomgyu himself, Kai understands because he knows Beomgyu's voice is way deeper than you might think when you see him.

 

 

"Well," Kai smiles, reaching Beomgyu's hand and holding them again, "Let me know about you better then?" 

 

 

What comes next makes Kai's heart thumps fast; he saw Beomgyu's face getting reddened at the sentence. The shocked yet flushed look is clearly visible there--and Kai likes it. He wants to see how smitten Beomgyu could get. He's pretty positive about himself wanting to explore about Beomgyu further--even be friends with him until Beomgyu speaks up; 

 

 

"You're… You're just saying that because I dressed up as Chesnuthical," 

 

 

It breaks Kai's heart. Because, he did get closer toward Beomgyu because of the videos he found in that cursed application. Kai doesn't want to admit, but it really is true. If it is not because of the blackmailing Kai had done, they wouldn't be standing here in this museum. It's a fact--but somehow Kai doesn't want it to be like that. 

 

 

Gripping Beomgyu's hand tighter, Kai starts saying, "At first, I sure was," he could feel how Beomgyu wants to escape from his bigger hand, "But once I get to know you more like this, I feel like… I don't even think I am walking with Chesnuthical anymore, it's just you, sunbae." 

 

 

The red shade on Beomgyu's cheeks has turned darker, maybe is taken aback by what just Kai said. Opposing with the reaction, Beomgyu does make Kai surprised with pulling away his hand, being grumpy, "Shut- shut it! Don't think that I'm happy with your statement." He yells hushly, still not wanting people to hear his voice and get suspicious. Even though that's what he said, Kai is able to spot how Beomgyu's ears are getting redder, and it incites a chuckle from Kai.

 

 

"So cute." 

 

 

"I will kill you!"

 

.

 

Afternoon just rolls away. The two doesn't realize how the sky begins to show off their orange hue already. Kai takes a look at Beomgyu who's holding a huge teddy bear Kai has gotten from him when they went to the arcade--which is something Kai had really wanted to do in a date, giving his partner a gift from the ufo catcher, if he could call today's activity as a date--and starts a conversation brightly. 

 

 

"So, how do you feel today?" If Beomgyu's response comes harsh, Kai wouldn't be shocked because it's Choi Beomgyu after all--he had blackmailed him. Kai is so ready about it, but it turns out that what he gets is actually different from what he expected. 

 

 

"I, it's… It's not bad," Kai recognizes Beomgyu is hugging the teddy bear tighter, "Thanks… For today."

 

 

It just gets into Kai's brain; how he should pull Beomgyu's wrist and kiss him already. He doesn't process the thought--it just gets into his nerves that he needs to do this because he couldn't handle the cuteness beside him. 

 

 

"But hey, it's not like-" Beomgyu hasn't finished his sentence, but Kai already shifts closer toward him and grabbing his wrist. Kai's wide shoulders are very much contrasting with Beomgyu's leaner one, and it only makes him wanting to push himself further already.

 

 

The last thought Kai managed to process before he kisses Beomgyu is that, this would be the end of everything. 


	5. I Do Want to Know You Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beomgyu starts opening up to Kai.

Kai pulls away as soon as he finishes brushing their lips together. What welcomes his sight is a glimpse of Beomgyu being shocked. The delinquent seems _that_ shocked until he couldn’t say anything in response. Kai gulps--he indeed has fucked up everything--and decides to let go Beomgyu’s wrist, proceeds to look for something in the pocket of his brown coat.

  
  


“The liptint,” Kai says as he places the mentioned object to Beomgyu’s palm, smiling bitterly. “It’s all yours now, it’s over, you don’t need to meet me anymore.” Kai’s stomach feels like churning, uneasiness scrambled apart inside. With his quivering voice, Kai continues; 

  
  


“Thank you for the good memories, Beomgyu sunbae.” 

  
  


. 

  
  


_“Aaaand… You kissed him.”_

  
  


“I kissed him.”

  
  


A long sigh is heard from Kai’s phone. It’s ridiculous, Kai could tell that is exactly what Taehyun thinks right now despite knowing how he is not able to see the boy in the other line. The night is young, even with some homework piling, Kai still manages to call Taehyun in his room and told him about what happened today. 

  
  


_“Kai, be honest,”_ Kai isn’t prepared with Taehyun’s serious tone, especially noticing how he called him Kai rather than Hyuka. _“Do you like him as Choi Beomgyu? Not as Chesnuthical, I remind you.”_

  
  


One of Kai’s brows is lifted. “Like as in… General or _that_ kind of like?” he asks back.

  
  


_“General.”_

  
  


“I do,” Kai replies with a stern voice. “Even though he hisses a lot, he’s actually pretty fun to talk to,” His finger taps onto the back of his phone lightly several times, hoping it would reduce the nervous feeling ghosting over him. “I even think that we could be friends at some point, but I… Fucked up.”

  
  


Typical Taehyun would shake his head, feeling so done toward Kai, and the latter is not even surprised if his friend is in fact doing the same thing at the moment. 

  
  


_“Kai, let me just give you another question,”_

  
  


“Shoot it.”

  
  


_“Would you still kiss him if he wasn’t dressed up as Chesnuthical?”_

  
  


Silence dwells around Kai. He's stoned. He doesn’t know the answer. He wasn’t ready for this question because himself couldn’t find proper answer to that. The discomfort is bugging him; he has zero idea about Taehyun’s last question. 

  
  


“I…” Kai breathes out, panic swirling inside his body.

  
  


“I don’t even know.”

  
  


. 

  
  


The conversation Kai had last night with Taehyun still stuck in his head and pretty much gives him a slight headache. He doesn’t want to go to school with this kind of condition, but he also doesn’t want to miss the classes--which is enough for him to get up from his bed, moving on to take a bath and goes to school.

  
  


Monday’s morning class is one of Kai’s favorite subjects, yet somehow he couldn't get anything what the teacher explains. His palms are wet. His sight begins to get blurry. Is it because the lack of sleep he got last night? Or is it because he is afraid to meet Beomgyu again if he ever encounters him? Kai is not certain about it. 

  
  


It probably is the first one since there is a small chance that they will meet each other again because, _heck_ , who is Hueningkai in Choi Beomgyu's eyes? That's right, he's just a whole sinister person that has threatened him to go on a date with him. The date they had yesterday means nothing but only to satisfy Kai's want. It's not like Beomgyu is going to approach and greet him if they happen to see one another. 

  
  


It feels like Kai's thoughts starting to swallow his body; dragging him to the negative ocean and even darker thoughts. Balling his hands into fists, he decides to stand up from his seat, asking permission from Mrs. Yoon to go to the infirmary. 

  
  


"You indeed look pale, please take care of yourself." Is what Kai gets as a response from Mrs. Yoon as she shoots a concerned look. Kai only smiles weakly, mumbling a small 'thank you' and proceeds to exit the class. 

  
  


It's weird, Kai thinks as soon as he gets out from the class. He's scared if he ever finds a figure of Beomgyu nearby. It's weird because he doesn't even know why he is so scared about it. He just feels out of zone and is not able to cope with it. 

  
  


His legs are starting to get wobbly, he realizes. His sight hasn't improved since before; surroundings still unclear. Now come to think of it, he hasn't eaten breakfast as well, this is indeed a bad news for his body condition today. Heart beating so fast, his breath ragged. "Fuck… What is wrong with me…" 

  
  


He's pushing himself to walk, but the drained body isn't able to support themselves and makes him to rely on the wall, letting the surface keeps his figure to at least stand. No one is in the hallway at the moment and Kai is really grateful to know that no one is seeing him suffering like this, or maybe dramatic, Taehyun would say. 

  
  


The infirmary is on the first floor, meaning Kai has to bring himself downstairs. He sighs thinking how he really has to go down there with the heavy dizziness on his head. 

  
  


The last thing he knew before his sight turns black is that he lost his balance. 

  
  
  
  


. 

  
  
  


"You're awake." 

  
  


When Kai opens his eyes, he finds a white ceiling that he is familiar with; the infirmary's ceiling. The voice that has welcomed his ears got him turning his head and found an old woman figure who he notices as the infirmary guardian, Mrs. Han.

  
  


Kai tries to sit up. He hisses, every part of his body feels weary. He's confused. He remembers he hasn't reached the infirmary back there. So how did he get here? 

  
  


As if being able to read Kai's mind, Mrs. Han with her white typical doctor coat speaks up, "The delinquent boy carried you here."  

  
  


Kai turns his head as soon as the old woman mentioned the 'delinquent' word. He knows she's referring to Beomgyu. Chewing his lower lip, Kai feels anxiety start attacking him from inside. His toes are getting groggy. He couldn't believe just how much the kiss affects him. Kai was about to brush it off by bringing up another chit chat until Mrs. Han opens her mouth again, "I was surprised, I wouldn't think he is caring enough to bring someone here… Maybe we really shouldn't judge a book by its cover," she utters while chuckling. 

  
  


We really shouldn't, Kai thinks sorrowfully. Beomgyu is indeed not what like what everyone thinks (and the fact that he crossdresses for fun totally would make everyone shocked because, _je_ _ez,_ no one would think Beomgyu does that). He wants to avoid the current topic--Beomgyu--for now but couldn't help himself when the curiosity is tripping him hard. Gulping down, Kai decides to ask. Hand grasping the white cover of the bed. 

  
  


"Uhm… Do you have any idea where he is now?" 

  
  


Mrs. Han smiles and replies, "Well, he's-" 

  
  


The sentence left hanging on the air once the door is opened, revealing a small yet fierce figure that Kai knows. 

  
  


Beomgyu. Choi Beomgyu. 

  
  


Kai avoids Beomgyu's gaze as he grabs onto the cover tight. He didn't expect he would meet Beomgyu again in the school. Especially when the memory of them kissing is still digging onto the back of Kai's head; some kind like parasyte that he has never asked; latching on them close. 

  
  


"Ssaem, I brought the food," Kai hears Beomgyu says. He notices the way Beomgyu quickly evades his eyes, most likely doesn't want to involve himself with the younger again and continues, "can I go now?" 

  
  
  


"You were the one who insisted to buy him food though." Mrs. Han approaches Beomgyu and takes the plastic bag from his hand, smirking. Beomgyu on the other side has his lips sealed tightly because of the teasing from Mrs. Han while Kai only watches them confusedly. "But yes, you may go. Thank you, Choi." Her attention is now shifting on to Kai. Beomgyu is anything but caring, he starts walking away from the two people. 

  
  


"Now, you," Kai jolts when he realizes Mrs. Han is now talking to him. "I have to meet Kwon ssaem after this, you're okay with being alone here, right?" 

  
  


Kai heaves a relieved sigh. There were many bad scenarios playing inside his mind. He thought Mrs. Han is going to scold him yet it turned out that she just wanted to make sure if he's alright being left alone in the infirmary. Hoping to flash a reassuring smile, Kai responds, "Yes, I'll be fine, Han ssaem." 

  
  


Mrs. Han nods at the statement and places the plastic bag (which Kai suspects has food inside it) on the top of the drawer next to his bed, bidding a goodbye afterward.

  
  


"Make sure you eat it." Was her last sentence before she closes the infirmary door. 

  
  


Kai slumps back onto the metal frame, exhaling as he plants his face onto his palms. He feels so tired. He's getting drained by the ugly thoughts surrounding his head. He should be ready about this because it is exactly the consequence for kissing Beomgyu so sudden like that. But, _fuck_ , what if that was Beomgyu's first kiss? He feels so guilty for taking Beomgyu's lips virginity. 

  
  


(It's stupid, honestly. Beomgyu's lips virginity? _Really?_ ) 

  
  


"I really am the worst… Aren't I…" groans Kai, face still on his two palms. At this point he doesn't even want to lift his face. He just wants to stay there forever, be friends with the darkness, or probably lets the void eat him alive so he wouldn't face any problem again. 

  
  


("Stop acting so dramatic, Hyuka. Your mom isn't going to kick you out from your house." Taehyun once scolded him for being so overreacting with a lot of stuff. 

  
  


That time Kai got thirty one over sixty marks on his chemistry quiz. He sure did pass and he was so happy about it. Well, damn, he couldn't even tell what Mg stands for. What was it again? Meganium? Anyhow, knowing that, he was very glad to see the number of thirty one written on his paper. But when the image of his mom came to his head, Kai started to think things. 

  
  


"She is!" Kai hollered. "She is so gonna do that… I can see it already."

  
  


Taehyun didn't say anything back. Only massaging his temple a bit, looking like he couldn't stand Kai and his dramatic ass anymore.) 

  
  


"You are." 

  
  


The deep voice that suddenly pierces through Kai's ears has successfully taken Kai to pull his hands and stares at the source of the voice. Whole body frozen immediately as he finds out the person behind the deep voice. 

  
  


"Sun, sunbae," Kai stutters. "I, I thought you left already." 

  
  


Beomgyu whips his head in flash, meanwhile Kai is getting concerned if Beomgyu happens to break his neck when he whipped his head that fast. 

  
  


"I… 'm skipping," Beomgyu mutters as soon as he has seated on the stool. "It's Park ssaem's class right now and I don't like the way he teaches, then I remembered you're in the infirmary, so I decided to stay here," he adds. 

  
  


"Definitely not because I care about you, not even a chance," Kai's heart fluttered seeing the red color on the tip of Beomgyu's ears. "I'm simply bored, that's it."

  
  


This is bad. Kai wants to kiss Beomgyu again. 

  
  


The latter is behaving insanely cute toward him, so how could Kai not have the urge to kiss Beomgyu when he just tried to deny the fact that he was actually care about him? 

  
  


"Sunb-" 

  
  


"Also, can you cut that out? Stop calling me 'sunbae', it's getting weird." 

  
  


Kai blinks, not believing what the other boy said. Did he just ask Kai to call him 'hyung' indirectly? Kai is going to die, the delinquent beside him is seriously too much. 

  
  


"S, so, 'hyung'…?" Kai questions, a little wary because he clearly does not want Beomgyu to explode with madness. Beomgyu nods lightly as a response, seeming like he tries to hold back his smile. 

  
  


"Yeah," Kai could see a glint of happiness in Beomgyu's eyes despite knowing the blonde isn't looking at him. "'hyung' is… Fine." 

  
  


_Shunk!_

  
  


Kai feels like something just stabbed his heart. Beomgyu is _too_ cute and Kai isn't sure if he could survive his whole life witnessing the gap that Choi Beomgyu has. If he could, he would yank Beomgyu's wrist and kiss him right on his lips again. The negative thoughts leave his head once Beomgyu is near him, all red and grumpy. Kai is pretty confident there's a word for it. Yeonjun mentioned it a lot back then when he was having a marathon of this one rom-com anime. Was it tsundere? 

  
  


"O, okay, Beomgyu hyung," Kai swears he tried his best to sound collected. "I… I'm sorry for what has happened yesterday." 

  
  


Kai's chest is about to explode when he managed to say that. He shuts his eyes, not planning to see the angry gaze that would Beomgyu throw. 

  
  


Except he doesn't sense any violent reaction from the boy next to him. Kai carefully opens his eyes and finds Beomgyu sitting on the stool with his arms folded on his chest and crossed legs, radiating the calm vibe.

  
  


"You have to," replies Beomgyu. Soon sighs, "That was my first kiss and t'was with a guy." 

  
  


If Kai was eating, he would've choked already. So he's thankful that he hasn't touched the food yet and vomits all the 'sorry's from his mouth in sonic speed. 

  
  


"Oh my god, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm very very so-" 

  
  


"Fuck off, Hueningkai. I'm not finished." 

  
  


Kai's lips are zipped in a snap of finger.

  
  


"But then… I can't really get mad at you, I dunno why," Beomgyu resumes. "Maybe It's because you said you don't really see me as Chesnuthical during that day, but as Choi Beomgyu, and even wanting to know me better so I…" he stops and Kai is screaming internally when he notices Beomgyu's cheeks are getting redder. 

  
  


"I feel like… I'm not bothered by it." Beomgyu is practically mumbling with his flared skin now. Kai who has only been watching him in silence begins to feel his face heating up. His skin is getting hotter as he catches Beomgyu is staring back at him with expectant eyes. 

  
  


Fuck, don't give me that look, Kai curses to himself while biting the inside of cheek nervously. He clenches his hands into fists, grabbing the cold white sheet underneath hard. 

  
  


Kai swallows the saliva that has been bothering him. He's trying hard on not caring what would happen after this; 

  
  


"So… Does this mean I have a chance?" 

  
  


Kai doesn't regret asking that. Not when what he gets next is the color of red is spread on Beomgyu's small face, reaching his ears even. Kai would like to thank the universe for giving him such cute view. 

  
  


"A- I, that's! That's not what I-" Beomgyu is _so_ red at the moment and Kai couldn't find anything more adorable than that. Flustered Beomgyu does nothing but builds the courage inside Kai, urging him to bring the older's knuckle to his lips. He's about to place his lips there until he stares at Beomgyu right on his eyes, asking for permission. 

  
  


Beomgyu stares at him back in disbelief. Lips ready to throw insults yet isn't able to do so. His hand is shaky on Kai's hand, the latter recognizes and comes to the conclusion that he couldn't do it (though he wants it). Letting Beomgyu pulls his hand away from his grasp. 

  
  


Silence lingers around the two boys. Kai is uncomfortable with it and prefers to break them by declaring something. 

  
  


"Hyung, you can call me bastard or whatever you want for being interested with you because of the videos," Kai's tone is firm. "But when I said how I want to know you better, I really do." 

  
  


"I want to know what your favorite food is, what your hobbies are, what your interests are, and more," Kai could feel his heart is beating louder by every word. "I do want to know you better as Choi Beomgyu." His hand is searching for Beomgyu's again, enveloping the smaller hand with his. Gaze softens at the sight of Beomgyu who is keeping himself calm even with the flush on his skin and sweaty palm. 

  
  


"So please, let me be your friend first." 

  
  


Kai isn't hesitating. Not throwing the older boy a suggestion but rather a demand. 

  
  


The translucent sun rays that gets in through the window has done their job right; Kai could see the detail of the way Beomgyu's face lit up gradually. His thin lips curled upward as he stares at Kai with no hatred nor anger for the first time. 

  
  


"Yeah," Beomgyu breathes out, "that sounds okay by me." 

  
  


Butterflies are breaking through Kai's stomach. His vision is all pink and red; full of beautiful flowers; being blinded by the visualization of euphoria in front of him. Kai's heart thumps faster. Blood boiling due to Beomgyu's positive response. 

  
  


Kai is one step closer to make Beomgyu open his arms wide; welcoming him warmly in to his embrace. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I hope you enjoyed it! Have a nice day ❤


End file.
